openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Manual/Items
Most items in OpenArena come from Quake III Arena, plus there are some that come from Team Arena. Health bonuses * Green health bonus: gives you 5 health points, even beyond the value of 100 (up to 200). * Yellow health bonus: gives you 25 health points, up to the maximum of 100. * Gold health bonus: gives you 50 health points, up to the maximum of 100. * Megahealth (blue health bonus): gives you 100 health points, up to 200. When your health reaches 0, your character will die. You will usually enter a match with a health value of 125, it it will slowly go down to 100. If you get bonuses and you health goes over 100, it will slowly go down to 100 again. If you set an handicap, your maximum health level will be lower. Some gametypes and special game options manage the health differently. Armor bonuses * Armor shard (green shard): gives you 5 armor points, even beyond the value of 100 (up to 200). * Combat armor (yellow armor): gives you 50 armor points, up to 200. * Heavy armor (red armor): gives you 100 armor points, up to 200. You will usually enter the game with no armor. If your armor gets over 100, it will slowly go down to 100. If you set an handicap, your maximum armor level will be lower. Some gametypes and special game options manage the armor differently. Power-ups These are items that are immediately effective when you grab them, and their effect is limited in time (a timer appear on the bottom left corner of the screen). * Battle suit: it protects from drowning, lava, slime and splash damage from weapons. * Flight: a flight pack that allows the carrier to fly. * Haste: increases your movement speed and fire rate. * Invisibility: makes you almost invisible, but you will re-appear for shot times and the "glows" caused by other power-ups will still be visible. * Quad damage: the damage caused by your weapons (including to yourself, be careful!) will be multiplied (by 3 by default, customizable with \q_quadfactor variable). * Regeneration: your health will slowly and automatically regenerate, up to 200. Holdable items Also called "carried items", you can hold only one of them at once. After you get one, you will activate it by pressing a specific key (usually, ENTER). * Portable medkit: when activated, it will give you 100 health points, up to 125. * Personal teleporter: when activated, it will immediately trasport you to a random point somewhere in the arena. * Kamikaze: when activated, your character will suicide with a big explosion, killing himself and probably the enemies in the area. It can work even when the player is already dead, if his corpse has not been "gibbed" (reduced in pieces). This item comes from Team Arena. * Invulnerability: when activated, an energy shield will surround the user, that will not be able to move until its effect disappears. He will be able to shoot from inside to outside the shield, while the other players shots (except proximity mines) will not be able to penetrate it. This item comes from Team Arena.